Date From HeavenDate From Hell
by Capricornus152
Summary: PhilSam, can be seuqel to 'Last Chance'.


Date From Heaven…Date From Hell:

Sun Hill Police Station: 10:31 am:

The coffee machine was broken again, Phil remembered as he walked over to the heap of metal. He turned up the stairs and passed several lower PCs. He was dying of hunger and thirst, his alarm clock having broken during the night and he was half an hour late to work – hence he had no time for breakfast.

He entered the CID office and saw DS Samantha Nixon, at her desk, with what appeared to be a basket.

"Hey Sam. What's with the basket?" Phil asked, casually. Sam turned her head and flashed him a smile that would have had him melting on the floor.

"Breakfast basket. From that woman, whose husband was cheating on her…" Sam said. Phil looked blankly at her. "…The guy with the leopard skin…"

It all came back to him now. They had caught the guy – who was a computer fraud – in bed with a woman, wearing nothing but a leopard skin thong. Phil laughed and nodded as it all flooded back.

"Can I…?" He motioned towards the basket and Sam nodded reluctantly. He took a piece of toast, from a silver toast rack in the basket and munched on it appreciatively.

"Listen, I know it sounds weird…but…do you fancy going out for a bite to eat tonight?" Phil asked. At soon as he finished speaking, he knew the answer. It was a suicide mission, kamikaze. He had found himself growing closer to Sam during all they had been through together and…strangely enough…he could see himself being _in_ love with her. Crazy.

Sam watched Phil's face as the feelings set in. She knew Phil. He was arrogant, self-confident, and cocky. But he hated rejection. And ever since they had faced down Dennis Weaver together, she had grown an unbelievable sweet attachment to her colleague. His sincerity had been an emotion, she had never seen. He had hurt her – when they were just getting close, he went up and shacked up with some bitch he hardly knew. He was taking the bull by the horns and she decided to give a chance.

"Yeah, go on then. You're paying though." Sam said, smiling as relief flood through Phil's face like an exploded dam.

Phil could hardly contain his relief and joy. A dinner for them to talk and maybe for her to give him a chance at possibly more than just a good friendship.

"Okay, what time?"

"Um…eight?"

"Sure. Meet me at the L'Amoré Restaurant. You know it?"

"Yes, it's in town."

"Dress smart, I would advise."

5:02 pm:

The end of a stressful day couldn't come too soon. Sam and Phil left the office together and talked to their cars.

"So, eight. I'll be there." Phil said, opening his car.

"Yes, so will I." Sam said, smiling as he drove off and gave a small wave to her.

6:14 pm:

Sam searched through her wardrobe, as scattered garments lay strewn on the floor like Christmas present paper. She wanted to show Phil that she could look amazing – outside of a suit.

She found the three dresses, stored neatly in boxes. The first was a plain white one, minus sleeves. The second was a fiery red one that a friend had got her for a birthday a long time ago. The final one was a black one for funerals, such as Ken and Andrea's.

These were the only clothes she could wear. The restaurant was notorious for its amazing food and amazingly high prices. Phil must be willing to cost an arm and a leg for this…

She lay them down on her bed and her index finger went from one to another, mentally arguing over them. The red one was drawn out instantly – it looked like it belonged down an alley, coaxing men for money.

The black looked a bit somber for a first date, so the white one was the only one left. Still, it looked a bit dull.

An idea light bulb popped above her head (not really, folks) and she ran to the cupboard where she kept her crepe paper and scissors and stuff. She found the dye and put the dress in the washing machine on quick wash, with string and blue dye inside. She had a plan.

6:41 pm:

Phil was in anguished desperation. His smart tuxedo was gone. It had literally vanished into thin air.

Damn! He remembered that he had left it at the cleaners. He found the receipt in his trousers pocket. The hour times on the card said '9am to 7pm, Monday to Friday…' It was a Friday and it was twenty to seven.

Could he make it?

Phil decided, leapt into his car and sped off.

It was 6:50 when he arrived outside the cleaners. They were just closing up, when Phil burst through the door and showed them his ticket. Grumbling, they grudgingly gave him his suit and he rocketed home.

7:03pm:

Sam heard the washing machine ping and she stepped out of the bath and slipped a peach-toweling bathrobe on. The dress came out of the washing machine and Sam smiled happily at its color. It was a pale blue, with darkening shades of darker blue from the waist down (gradual grades) – so it looked beautiful and easy on the eyes.

She went over to her dressing table and started to dry her hair.

Then it simply shut down.

Sam's yell of exasperation could be heard outside in the street.

7:24pm:

Phil had showered for ten minutes, masking sure that he was clean everywhere. He dressed in the tuxedo and checked his breath. It stank of instant coffee and the tuna sandwiches he'd had for lunch.

He rummaged around his fridge and found a packet of Polo mints. He took them all and made sure he had all the essentials; money, credit cards, condoms…

Phil almost laughed at the absurdity of his actions. He was acting as if he was fifteen on his first ever date. Still…going on a date with Samantha Nixon, DS Samantha Nixon was certainly a new experience.

He left in his car and began to hum a song that was on his FM radio. He turned the corner of his street and…

A traffic jam met his eyes, causing a curse to spring from his lips.

7:41pm:

Sam had finally dried her hair with a towel and was applying only the smallest bit of make up. It was beginning to be like hell, after her hairdryer died on her. She put on the dress and quickly did her hair in a few ringlets framing her face and the rest of it was straight.

She checked her handbag for the usual things; money (in case Phil "forgot") in her purse, keys, Mace spray, (in case)…

Sam got in her car and realized that this restaurant was far into town.

She needed a miracle to get there on time.

7:50pm:

Phil drummed his fingers angrily as the cars moved about an inch an hour.

Eventually, the cars dispersed and Phil felt as though he was driving 70mph a minute now.

7:54pm:

Sam wove in an out of the traffic easily. It was a quiet night in the center of town she mused. At a traffic light, she got a bottle of perfume from her handbag and sprayed herself with it. It smelt deeply of peach and strawberries and jasmine all at once. It was her favorite perfume and the only expensive thing she had bought in a few weeks.

Sam saw the restaurant and that all the parking next to it were overtaken. She eventually found a space – about five minutes fast walk from the restaurant. Sam shot out of the car, locked it and with her handbag, began to walk fast to the destination.

7:58pm:

Phil angrily searched for a space. Luckily there was a scarlet Ford coming out of its space and realized that it was a pay-and-display area. Phil got in a small queue for the ticket.

7:59pm:

Sam walked quickly and found herself opposite the road from the restaurant. However, infuriatingly, there was a 'red-man and green-man' traffic light set. It turned into the green man and Sam rushed over as the town clock chimed eight o'clock.

8:00pm:

Phil eventually got the ticket for his car. He slapped it on and raced over to the front of the restaurant. Not to look like a fool, he slowed down and walked step-by-step.

Sam gently walked over and saw Phil doing the same, but coming in from the right. They met under the light of the porch and looked at the distance at the huge clock as it dinged and donged in the distance.

"You'll never believe…" They both said, before smiling. Phil held his arm out like a proper gentleman and Sam accepted his arm gently.

Phil looked in amazement at Sam. She looked so much more elegant and beautiful than she did to him in normal clothes. The dress was elegant - stuff that you saw in a James Bond 007 movie - but never n real life. Until now. Her hair was sleek and golden - darker than it's normal yellow-white colour.

Sam gazed at Phil. His tuxedo looked smart and fresh. She had no idea that he could look that way.

They smiled again and walked into the restaurant.

9:45pm:

The two of them left the restaurant laughing at some incident. It had been a wonderful meal. They had told each other about the incidents as they drank white wine. Phil had prawn cocktail, spaghetti bolognaise and apple pie with cream; while Sam had melon, chicken fillets with barbecue glaze and a slice of chocolate gateau. They had laughed and talked about everything.

Phil held her hand as they talked more.

"Here, I've got something to show you." Phil said, leading her to his car.

"What about my car?"

10:00pm:

Sam took her car to her house and left it there, and got in Phil's car. He drove them to the side of a beach. It was very close by and Phil and Sam stood there, watching the dark tide come in.

Sam looked at the night sky above and gasped lightly. Millions of stars illuminated the darkness. There were no lights on, so there was no light pollution.

"It's beautiful." Sam whispered and Phil looked at the woman next to him.

"Not as beautiful as you." He responded. Sam was amazed at the seemingly genuine comment. It was sweet and sincere and unlike the chat-up lines he had used on other women.

"A side to you I've never known." Sam said.

Phil checked his chronometer watch and saw how late it was.

"God, it's late. I'd better get you home."

Sam nodded and then they got in the car.

10:34pm:

Phil led Sam to her front door and wished her goodnight.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around and saw Sam's earnest face looking up at him

"What?"

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening." She said. Phil gazed down into her aquamarine eyes as she looked up into his soulful deep brown ones.

Sam stretched her neck and kissed Phil on the lips. The male DS was shocked still for a moment, before kissing her back. He never imagined that a kiss could be like this. So addictive, so pure, so sensual.

His tongue swirled around her mouth and fought with hers for control. He could truly taste her; citrus lemon and chocolate and the smell of jasmine floated around her body like a heavenly sweet-smelling aura.

He deepened the kiss, wanting more and he was ecstatic when she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him even more. They broke off for air and Phil put his hands on her waist, looking deep into those blue-green pools of desire.

Sam had had plenty of kisses and embraces before, but none compared to this. He tasted of wine and smoke and mints. She could vividly smell his dark, woody cologne. One of her hands tangled in his desirable dark hair.

"Want to come in for coffee?" Sam asked gently.

Phil gave her his puppy-dog look and she opened the door and let him in with a sweet kiss.

He didn't leave until the next morning…

_This is a story that follows after the 2nd explosion…_


End file.
